The Switch
by whofan94
Summary: Harry wakes up to find himself in the middle of Stonehenge. He looks down at his freckled hands, wait freckled! Harry and Ron switch bodies. three years after epilogue. cannon pairings.


The night was still. With only the moon to light up the earth, the two Aurors kept their cover expertly. It was as if they weren't even there. They stood in the shadows silently watched the man near the large stones of Stonehenge. He placed torches on each of the stones and walked towards the center. Then he began to mutter to himself, as if speaking some sort of incantation. That's when the Auror's acted.

They ran towards the man and fired stunning spells at him, each of them being deflected. "Enough!" one of the Aurors yelled. They stepped into the light and revealed themselves. One had black messy hair, spectacled green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar. The other sported red hair and freckles. It was Head Auror Harry Potter and Assistant Head Ron Weasley.

"What did you hope to accomplish with this, McClennon?" Harry asked in an intimidating tone.

McClennon chuckled. "I thought you knew, Potter. I am about to achieve power that even Lord Voldemort could never dream of."

"Well that's a load of rubbish if I had ever heard it," Ron scoffed.

"You seem to doubt me, Weasley; however what I've said is nothing but truth. Voldemort was foolish. His goal was to kill all of the mudbloods to create a purer world." McClennon smirked when he saw Ron growl at the meantion of "mudblood". "But that would be a waste of perfectly good magic. My plan is to take the magic from those who are undeserving and take it for myself. All who are affected will be reduced to mere muggles."

"What about the murders? What did they have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"I thought it was obvious. Sacrifices. The blood of seven mudbloods to steal from all the mudbloods." McClennon looked at Ron with a smug look on his face. "I do have to say that looking back, I should have chosen your wife as one, eh Weasley."

Ron lost it. He could take any threat towards his life and stay calm and collected, but threatening his family was a death wish. He ran towards McClennon at full speed with the intentions of bashing his brains in. "Ron stop!" Harry yelled, But it was no use. Ron just kept running, not noticing that McClennon raising his wand at him. Harry knew what McClennon was going to do. He's unfortunately seen it dozens of times. There was only one hope. Harry ran in the perpendicular direction pointing his wand at Ron. 'Flipendo!' he yelled just one second before McClennon yelled, 'Avada Kedavra.'

Ron's eyes grew large when he saw the green jet of light, but before it could hit, he felt a force push him to the side. The curse just kept going aimlessly into the night.

"Did you really expect me to tell you my plan if I was going to live?" McClennon asked with a laugh. "Of course not. I'm afraid that the Auror Department are about to lose two of its finest.

Ron looked up and saw Harry and McClennon duel ferociously. It reminded him of the duel He, Harry, and Hermione had with Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Harry was firing an array of different spells, but McClennon was able to block each one. However, Ron noticed that Harry was pushing him closer and closer to one of the rocks. Thinking quickly, Ron aimed his wand not at McClennon, but the ground in front of him and yelled, 'Bombarda!' The blast was powerful enough to push McClennon into the large stone. He fell to the ground bleeding from his head.

Harry looked at what his partner and best friend for 29 years had done in silence. The Aurors always try not to kill, but it does happen. Sometimes it is accidental, sometimes the criminal is too dangerous to let live. That being said, it was difficult to see if McClennon was dead at all. Injured yes, but dead? It was hard to tell.

Harry walked over to Ron and helped him up. "Is he dead?" Ron asked in a bit of a worried tone. Harry walked over to where McClennon lied and put his two fingers against his neck. Nothing. Harry turned to Ron and nodded.

Ron looked ashamed. "Harry you have to understand. That blast wasn't meant to kill him. It was the only way I could think of knocking him back without the chance of him blocking."

"Ron, calm down. That man was a lunatic. If he could escape Azkaban once he'd probably be able to do it again. It's probably better this way."

Ron nodded, though not convincingly. Harry proceeded in sending a Patronus message, to Kingsley about McClennon's death but before he could finish, a tremor occurred. The stones began to glow yellow at a blinding intensity. The light spread and connected each stone until a cylinder of light was formed around Harry and Ron. As the light continued to grow brighter Harry felt weaker. He looked at Ron, who was also noticeably weaker, "Harry, what's going o-," was all he could say before he could pass out. Harry followed him into unconsciousness only seconds later.

Harry woke up to see that the cylinder of light was gone, and that it was early morning. He stood up and rubbed his eye only to notice that his glasses were gone. 'That's odd. I my glasses are off but I can see perfectly fine,' he thought to himself. He looked down to his freckled hand… freckled?! 'Since when do I have freckles?' He then heard a moan coming from close by. A man with jet black hair was waking up from his slumber. Harry was looking at himself.

**A/N: This is an idea i have been tossing around in my head for a little bit. What do you think?**


End file.
